The Fragile
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: Hermione needs someone to save her. Draco wants to save someone. What could happen in one night when two lonely enemies start talking?


The Fragile  
written by DrAcOLuVeR79

Rated PG

Synopsis: Hermione needs someone to save her. Draco wants to save someone. What could happen in one night when two lonely enemies start talking?

A/N: Here's another one shot. I've been enjoying these because I can never finish an entire story. So here it is. 'The Fragile'. The song is 'The Fragile' by Nine Inch Nails. You should listen to the song and read the story to understand the feeling of it. So enjoy and please **review**!

-Kaitie

_She shines_

_In a world full of ugliness_

_She matters_

_When everything is meaningless_

Anyone with two eyes could see that she was the most beautiful – and lonely – girl in Hogwarts. Her brown eyes that always seemed to be ready to cry, that forced smile that really wanted to frown and tell everyone how she was feeling. The stride in her steps as she kept her head held high, but the rest of her body screamed "I have no one. How can I go on?"

_Fragile_

_She doesn't see her beauty_

_She tries to get away_

_Sometimes_

_It's just that nothing seems worth saving_

_I can't watch her slip away_

Years ago, he would have laughed at this. The Mudblood, of course she was alone. Who would want someone as filthy as her? But now, after he'd begun to understand her through his own experiences, he realized that they could help one another.

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

He needed someone to save, she needed to be saved. He, always having people there to help him, but no one ever needing or really wanting him, only made him want to help Hermione more. She, who was always there for her two stupid friends, Potter and Weasley, there for everyone else when it was convenient for them, needed someone to save her.

'Tonight. After dinner. I'll owl her and ask her to meet me somewhere.' Draco decided. He was determined to save Hermione Granger - who would've thought.

_She reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by_

_Hoping someone can see_

_If I could fix myself I'd-_

_but it's too late for me_

During dinner, Draco had second thoughts.

'What if she doesn't want my help? What if she denies her loneliness? Maybe I can't help her. Maybe we're better off apart.'

But his decision from earlier kept nagging and he decided yet again that he would prove himself to her. That they could help one another.

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

**_ Hermione –_**

_** Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight.**_

_** - Draco**_

He saw her puzzled look as she read the note over a few times. 'Will she come? I hope so. If she doesn't tonight, I'll never have the courage to do this again.'

Draco didn't even take a small nap before getting ready to go to the Astronomy Tower that night – he couldn't. He paced, he hummed, he tried to do homework. At 11 he tidied himself up, wanting to look his best for her, and left at 11:30.

When he arrived at the Astronomy Tower, he lay down with his hands behind his head, hoping she would show. 40 minutes went by and finally, the door creaked open.

"Hermione?"

"Malfoy."

_We'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide_

_I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side_

_...but they keep waiting_

_...and picking and picking and picking and picking..._

"I can't believe you came." His voice was hushed. He didn't want anyone to hear them and he was also nervous. She had come!

"Neither can I. What do you need Malfoy?" She asked softly yet somewhat harshly.

"Well I… look Hermione. I know you're lonely. I know that what you want is someone who will comfort you when you need them. Someone who you can confide in and who will understand. I can help you." He said in a rushed voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am most certainly not lonely. I think _you're_ the one that's lonely. No, I take that back, you're not lonely. You're demented." She began walking towards the door with brisk steps.

"Wait. Don't run away from this. You need someone, I need someone. Why can't we?"

"Uh, well because we've been enemies since we first met. Because I'm a Mudblood and you're a Pureblood," he winced when she said Mudblood, "because we represent different things. And plus, even if I am lonely – which I'm not – what makes you think you, Draco Malfoy, can help me, Hermione Granger." She rambled on.

"Because I love you." The words slammed into them both like a truck. Even he wasn't ready for what came out of his mouth.

"Ha. Right, and hell has frozen over also? You're funny. What kind of prank are you trying to pull now?" She said coldly.

"I'm not pulling any prank. I do. Hermione, I love you. Don't ask me how or why, I don't know. I know you need someone. I know you _want_ someone. I need someone, and I want you. All I want to know is if you'd ever accept that." He pleaded with her.

"You're… being serious?" She didn't wait for a reply, she knew he was. "I don't know. All you've done is taunt me since first year and now, in one night, you want to take it all back and then expect me to want you? I don't know if I can handle that."

"I'm not asking all of that. I just want to know if you can forgive me for all of the things I've said to you and give me a chance." He replied quickly.

"I … okay. I'll give you a chance. But if you mess up then we're done for good. Is that clear?"

Smiling he replied, "Crystal."

_It's something I have to do_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I was there, too_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_Before everything else_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I was like you_

_I won't let you fall apart_

Draco and Hermione stayed in the Astronomy Tower until 3:30 in the morning, talking about everything, and amazingly getting along.

"Hermione… do you think we could ever … be more then … this?" Draco asked timidly.

"I…" then she did something daring. She had already taken one chance tonight and it turned out to be pretty well worth it. "you know what? Let's find out." She smirked.

"What do you me-" his words were cut off with her lips.

There was an undeniable feeling when they kissed. After a few moments kissing, they finally broke apart.

"I think that's a definite possibility, but let's just wait and find out." She whispered and kissed him again.


End file.
